


My Childhood Crush

by Ereri_mybabies



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom Eren Yeager, College Student Eren Yeager, Flustered Levi Ackerman, High School Student Levi Ackerman, Levi Ackerman & Mikasa Ackerman Are Related, Long-Haired Eren Yeager, M/M, Oblivious Eren Yeager, Older Eren Yeager, Older Mikasa Ackerman, Supportive Mikasa Ackerman, Top Levi Ackerman, Younger Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 16:09:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30041292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ereri_mybabies/pseuds/Ereri_mybabies
Summary: It's four years since Levi has last seen his older cousin's best friend, who is also his crush. It hurt seeing him move away with his boyfriend for college, but he got over it.Now Eren is back in town, looking taller and more beautiful than ever. Despite the physical changes, he's still the same old passionate dork that Levi once fell in love with. The feelings that the raven thought he buried under the sand, resurfaces when Eren's familiar waves crash over them.
Relationships: Levi Ackerman/Eren Yeager
Comments: 6
Kudos: 101





	My Childhood Crush

"You remember Eren, don't you?" Mikasa, Levi's older cousin asks.

How could Levi not? Eren Jaeger is the best friend of his cousin and his childhood crush. The raven remembers the first time he met the guy.

_"Levi, I want you to meet Eren." Mikasa introduces a tall, (everybody's taller than Levi) tan guy with brunette hair to him. He wears a black denim jacket, a black Nirvana shirt, olive green jeans, and low black Vans. Gray eyes dart up to Eren eyes and-_

_Woah._

_Holy shit._

_Those eyes are...incredible. Levi stares in awe as he tries to figure out the mystery. Are they green or blue? A mixture of both maybe and are those specs of gold around his pupils?_

_Levi believes he is staring at a real image of sunlight reflecting off a Caribbean sea, just in ocular form._

_"Beautiful." He comments out loud without meaning too._

_"What? Eren questions, making the 15 year old snap out of his daze. He notices a dust of pink across the brunette's cheeks, which tells him that he heard._

_But Levi has no problem repeating it. "Your eyes are beautiful." He replies._

_Eren blushes even harder and in the corner of Levi's eye, he can see Mikasa smirking at her friend's reaction. "T-Thank you." He responds as he covers up his face._

_'He should've never showed me those eyes and that cute flustered state of his. Now he's gonna have to marry me.' Levi decides mentally._

That was the plan until he realized how cruel life is. By the end of that summer, Eren moved to California with his boyfriend Reiner for college. Eren leaving with the combination of already having a lover, broke Levi's poor heart. The raven thought that the brunette telepathically got the message that he would stay unavailable until Levi got of age.

Apparently not, since he went ahead and got a boyfriend on him.

Since then, he's grown out of his crush for the guy. He was 15 at the time, he caused trouble at school, and had (still does) a face that would scare people off. There's no way such a bright guy like Eren would have fallen for him.

But Eren was the first guy not to be scared off by his scowl, laughed at his jokes, and genuinely enjoyed hanging around him, so he had hope.

"It's only been 3 years, Mikasa." Levi reminds her, "Of course I haven't forgotten him."

"That and he was your first crush." She smirks, giving her younger cousin a knowing look.

He scowls. "Anyways, what about him?"

"Well, he is coming back to North Carolina for the summer and wants to stay with us." Mikasa explains.

Levi's heartbeat speeds up. The crush he thought he had buried under the sand, is resurfacing. "Really?" He questions.

Mikasa nods her head.

"What about Reiner?" The raven asks, "Surely, he would want to spend his summer with him."

His older cousin frowns. "I didn't tell you?

Now it's Levi's turn to frown. "Didn't tell me what?"

"Eren caught Reiner kissing some girl outside of the locker room. Crazy things is, it was the same girl Reiner told Eren not to worry about." Mikasa explains, her eyes narrowing a bit as she speaks.

Levi scowls at the words. That damn bastard, Reiner. The raven always disliked him. Back then, it was for taking the only person that made Levi look forward to school, away from him. Now, it's for cheating on Eren. How dare he? Reiner had a model-no work of art for a boyfriend and he threw it away for some boobs and ass?

Didn't the asshole hear? Eren Jaeger's ass is so nice that it makes guys forget about the lack of boobs.

"Stop thinking about Eren's ass." Mikasa interrupts him from remembering the best pair of cheeks he has ever seen.

Levi gives her a confused look. "How did you-"

"Your eyes sparkled." She smirks.

"Is that the signal for my Eren radar now?" He asks.

"Always has been." Mikasa chuckles.

He rolls his eyes. "So when is he supposed to be coming?"

"Today, I'm pretty sure."

Levi's jaw drops. "What?!" He shouts.

This is too soon. He needs time to practice his lines in the mirror and think over how this encounter could go in the shower.

"In fact, he is supposed to be pulling in, any minute now." Mikasa winks at him.

**Honk! Honk!** Levi's heart almost jumps out of his chest. His older cousin chuckles as she skips out of the kitchen, towards the front door. Opening it, she steps outside. The raven quickly gets over his shock and rushes towards the door.

Stepping outside, he sees a black Tesla in the driveway and Eren is standing right next to it. _Good God..._

He is wearing a white tank top, khaki shorts, and black and white high Converse. Gray eyes linger on the muscular arms coming out of the shirt and the outline of abs poking through the top.

Levi looks up to see how his facial features have changed. Eren's jaw is more square now and his hair has grown long enough to be tied back into a bun. Despite the many physical changes, nothing has happened to those Caribbean greenish-blue eyes. They still hold so much light in them.

While Eren and Mikasa hug, the 18 year old slowly walks down the steps. He approaches them awkwardly. Levi mentally cringes at himself. He shouldn't be acting like this around the man.

But he can't help it. Seeing how Eren has grown, has Levi crushing on him all over again.

When they pull away, emerald eyes finally fall on him. A big smile breaks out on his face, making him look even more attractive. "Levi!" He exclaims while thrusting out his hands for a hug.

"Eren.." Levi responds unenthusiastically, despite his heart beating so damn fast.

Eren isn't discouraged by the stale tone. In fact, he still hugs him. Since the brunette is taller now, Levi's face lands on his chest. The 18 year old wraps his arms around his muscular back, pressing his face deeper into Eren's chest.

"Woah," Eren chuckles, "Someone missed me."

"He sure did." Mikasa interjects, "You should've seen him the day you left-"

The raven moves away from Eren with quickness. He didn't want to. In fact, he could stay buried in them tiddies forever. On the other hand, he would die if Eren knew about the quiet sobbing and the depressing music that played the day he left.

Levi covers her mouth and looks at Eren. He is pouting like he was looking forward to Mikasa revealing his secret. _'God, he is just as cute as ever.'_ the 18 year old says in his head.

"Do you got any suitcases that we can carry?" He switches the topic.

"You guys don't have to-" The 21 year old tries to say.

"Where are the suitcases?" Levi asks again.

Eren motions for them to follow him. The three of them walk to the back of the car. When the brunette opens the trunk, two suitcases that look they're getting ready to explode, stare back at them.

"God damn, Eren." Levi comments, "Do you have everything you've ever gotten packed in these?"

Eren grins sheepishly and scratches the back of his head. "Of course not. Essentials only of course."

"Rolled up yoga pants, protein shakes, and the Femme Fatale album are not essentials, Eren." Mikasa points out.

The brunette gawks at her. "How did you-"

Levi interrupts him, "She knows everything."

Mikasa nods like this is truth. Levi reaches forward and lifts a suitcase out of the trunk. He puts it behind his head without a struggle. Eren snorts, causing the 18 year old to look in his direction.

"Is this how you show me you've grown stronger over the years, huh tough guy?" He teases, running his hand over one of Levi's biceps.

Electricity flows through that same arm. _Don't do that. You make me want to grab your wrist and bring your hand down to my-_

Stop it. "I couldn't stay lanky forever, you know." Levi says, "One day, I'm even gonna be buffer than you."

"Keep dreaming." Eren grins before walking off with his hands in his pockets. Gray eyes dart down to the older male's ass cheeks bouncing up and down in those shorts. Levi licks his bottom lip.

Operation: Marry Eren Jaeger may or may not be back on.

* * *

It's been a long day. After getting Eren comfortable in his room, the trio took a walk down Wall Maria Street. So many memories are attached to that street. The first day Levi moved here, the three of them walked this way. Eren was yapping away about his English teacher telling him to redo his essay.

The raven vividly remembers him jumping about and flailing his arms to express his point. In fact, the brunette got so mad, that he walked at an backwards angle in front of them so they could see how angry he was.

He was too rapped up in his anger to realize he was about to step into the road. A car came racing down and Levi pulled Eren out of the road before he got ran over. The raven held him like a fairytale prince getting ready to swoop down for a kiss, which worsened his already bad case of Jaeger-itis.

During today's walk, Eren talked about how college has been treating him. Apparently, his hatred for essays traveled with him to college. He hates Calculus too, but due to being in a groupchat that has the answers for their assignments, he doesn't hate it as much. As for his social life, he goes to parties from time to time. Eren doesn't get too wrapped up in it though or he would be thrown off course.

Besides the whole Reiner cheating thing, the 21 year old is still just as passionate as ever. Eren's brows still furrow so deeply when he talks about something that irritates him. His hands still move so animatedly when he rambles. Last of all, his eyes still shine so bright when he talks about something that makes him happy.

Levi likes every side of him because every dab of paint, makes up the masterpiece that is Eren Jaeger.

After the walk, night begins to fall. Mikasa uncharacteristically decides to go to bed early. This leaves Levi and Eren by themselves.

"Let me go put on some more comfortable clothes." Eren tells him, "In the meantime, you should pick out a movie for us to watch."

The raven nods calmly on the outside. On the inside though, he is freaking out. _'Holy shit! We're gonna be alone! I'm not ready!'_ He exclaims in his head.

The brunette walks around the corner to head into the guest bedroom. Levi paces around the room. He takes deep breaths in and out while rubbing his sweaty hands on his sweatpants. After finally calming down, he approaches the shelf where they keep all their movies.

A door opens. Turning his head, his eyes almost pop out of their sockets at the unexpected sight coming at him. Eren walks into the living room with black sweats and a white sweater...almost on. Why isn't it fully on? Well, Eren is holding part of it like he was in the middle of putting it on when walking out.

His broad chest...that eight pack. Oh fuck, Levi is gonna lose it. The 18 year old quickly turns his head back to the shelf with the movies.

"You're taking forever, Levi."

_Why does his voice sound so much closer?_ "Wha-?" The younger male turns around and pauses when he comes face to chest.

Bare chest. Eren is still holding up his shirt.

"I'll find a movie." He tells him.

"You do that." Levi replies, eyes never moving away from his chest.

It's so damn close. The raven could touch it if he wanted to. Hold his pecs, suck on his nipples, and mark his chest with hickeys. He could do it.

Levi leans forward and at that moment, Eren steps back. "Voila!" He presents the movie to Levi with both hands, causing his sweater to fall down.

Pain. No seriously, Eren's chest being all up in his face for that long, gave him a boner. Now Levi has to act like he wants to see Cruel Intentions, when all he wants to do is fuck Eren into that couch.

After putting the movie into the DVD player, the brunette joins the raven on the couch. He leaves a small amount of distance between the two of them. Levi mentally curses the guy for torturing him like this. He's paying it no mind because he is Mikasa's little cousin, meanwhile Levi is going crazy.

They reach the part of the movie where Sebastian and Kathryn make a bet. If Kathryn wins, she gets Sebastian's car. If Sebastian wins, he gets to fuck Kathryn, who is his stepsister.

"Ewww." Eren cringes.

"What?" Levi looks at him.

"From pornhub videos to this, I'm tired of hearing about step-siblings fucking." He shivers in disgust.

He's comfortable enough to bring up pornhub and sex around him. If Mikasa were here, the raven is sure she would mention his eyes sparkling in this moment. An opportunity is presenting itself, and despite his mind's protests, he isn't gonna let it slip away.

"What about your friend's cousin?" Levi asks.

Eren looks at him. "What?"

"Your friend's cousin. Would you let him fuck you?" He lowers his voice.

The brunette's eyebrows knit together and a pink blush decorates his cheeks. "W-Why do I have to get f-fucked?" He stutters. Eren knows where Levi is heading with this now and he tries to steer the conversation elsewhere.

"You look like the type to cry from pleasure when getting fucked roughly into a mattress or the type to get folded like a chair and fucked so deep to the point, you can feel it in your stomach." Levi answers, making the 21 year old blush harder.

Although, he knows just the right things to say, the raven is a virgin. He is just running off of what guys say to each other on pornhub. Fortunately, Eren seems to be affected. Maybe, Levi will lose his V-card while buried in Eren's ass.

"I-I..." Eren stutters again, not knowing how to respond.

The raven puts his left hand on Eren's right thigh. Emerald eyes dart down to the pale hand. "Answer the question." The 18 year old demands.

"A-Armin doesn't have a cousin. Jean's cousins look like h-horses." Eren tries to keep his mind in the right state.

"And Mikasa's cousin?" Levi questions.

He rubs his hand up and down his thigh. The brunette's legs part, giving the raven his answer. Despite his body's honest reactions, Eren rejects the idea verbally.

"N-No. Especially not h-her cousin." He lies.

"That's not what your body says." The younger man's hand runs up to his crotch.

Suddenly, Eren grips Levi's wrist. "I don't care what my body tells you. I was a senior when you were a freshman." He argues.

"3 year age difference." is the raven's rebuttal.

"Y-You're Mikasa's younger c-cousin." Eren argues again.

"And Mikasa wouldn't be against this. In fact, she was trying to slip hints to you, but you're so damn dense, so you didn't get them." Levi chuckles.

Eren's mouth falls at that. He struggles to find a response for a couple of seconds before finally finding his voice, "I just got out of a relationship this year!"

Levi scowls at the mention of Reiner. He gets up and kneels in front of Eren. The brunette stares at the younger guy, wondering what he is about to do.

"Reiner didn't deserve you. I get irritated thinking about how he had it all and threw it away for nothing. I mean you're beautiful, passionate, genuine, practically the light that illuminates any dark room. If the dictionary needed a picture to go next to the word perfect, you would fill that spot, Eren."

If Eren didn't believe Levi liking him before, there is no doubt now. In the past, Levi wasn't really good with words. Eren can remember asking him about what he wanted to do in life and the raven knew what he wanted to do, but was awkward about saying it out loud because no ever cared about his interests before.

Now he kneels before Eren, going down the list of words that defines the brunette best. Levi may struggle with social interaction, but when it comes to finding things that make the emerald eyed beauty a masterpiece, words just start flowing out of his mouth without needing to think on it first.

The 24 year old feels tears form in his eyes. He brings his hands up to cover them. He lets out an embarrassed chuckle.

"Ok." He sighs, wiping the tears away. "Let's do it."

"What?" Levi questions.

"You wanted to fuck me right?" Eren gazes down at the 18 year old.

Pale hands reach forward and grip tan wrists. "Just a couple of seconds ago, I wanted to ram you into this couch." Levi admits before bringing one of Eren's wrists forward. "Now all I want to do is make love to you."

The brunette can no longer cower behind his hands, so the raven sees his flustered face perfectly. He smiles slyly as a result. "Is that okay?"

"More than okay." Eren nods with a smile of his own.

Levi leans forward and kisses him. They feel like what the raven imagined they would feel like, soft and plump. He starts to move and Eren matches his movement with ease. The 18 year old runs his tongue along the bottom lip of the 24 year old. The brunette obediently opens his mouth, letting Levi inside.

Slowly, he flicks his tongue up against the roof of Eren's mouth. Eren moans and Levi aims to hear it again. He now flicks his tongue against Eren's tongue. The college student lets out another moan as he takes the initiative now. He licks from the bottom of Levi's tongue up to to the tip, making the high school graduate groan.

Eren breaks the kiss with a chuckle. "Too young to be challenging me."

"We'll see about that." Levi responds while grabbing the hem of Eren's sweatpants, "I'm gonna have you screaming in a minute."

"Sure..." The brunette teases, letting the raven pull down his sweats. "Say Levi, I doubt that you lost your V-card. Knowing how much you scare people, it probably wasn't hard to hold onto."

"What happened to my flustered Eren?" The 18 year old frowns as he pulls the underwear to his mid-thighs. "I miss him."

"Just kidding baby, I would love to have your V-card." Eren tells him while running his fingers through Levi's neat hair.

The raven grows harder at being called the brunette's baby. His eyes dart up and down Eren's length. He's big with just the right amount of thickness. Even his dick is perfect.

"Good." Levi finally responds before taking the tip into his mouth.

While inside, his tongue moves around the tip in a circular motion. Plump lips part, letting out a sweet sound. Levi moans as he decides to go further down. Getting halfway, he attaches his tongue to the underside. The raven moves up slowly, locking eyes with Eren while he does so. His eyebrows are knit, eyes half-lidded, and his mouth opens even more.

Eren's member slides out of his mouth. He props the 21 year old's legs up on his shoulders, exposing his entrance. Levi moves down to spit on his hole. The 18 year old pushes his index finger inside slowly. "It's shaved down here. Maybe you were looking forward to this just as much as I was." He tells the brunette.

A soft moans leaves those soft lips while Levi pushes his index finger in deeper. "I-I shaved it, just in case I-I met a new guy at a bar-Ahhh Levi fuck." Eren's eyes shake as they roll upward.

The high school graduate added a second finger. He curls them up and thrusts. "I'm glad I got to you first." He says before taking his member into his mouth again

Emerald eyes widen. Levi goes so far down until he chokes. Coming back to the top, he starts sucking in a repeated up and down motion. The tip of his tongue traces the vein and down below, Levi adds a third finger. He curls them up and brushes them against a spot.

Eren starts clenching the cushions. "T-Too much! Oh my God, I-I can't hold it in! Levi, I'm gonna cum! Fuck!" He shouts.

The 18 year old feels cum on his tongue. He releases the member with a pop before swallowing. It has a light salty taste. It tastes good to Levi, probably because it came from his crush.

"A virgin just got you to cum." It's Levi's turn to tease now.

"Shut...up." Eren grumbles with a flustered expression.

The raven attempts to ask, "Are you ready-"

"I wanna...ride you." The brunette pants in between the sentence.

Eren watches a pink dust grow across Levi's cheeks. "I-I...okay...sure." He stutters at the sudden request.

"Take these off of me first." The 21 year old kicks his legs up and points to his underwear.

Levi does what he is told. When they come off, he tosses them somewhere. Eren stands up abruptly and gestures to the open space. Levi sits there, pulling his shirt off while Eren pulls down his shorts and briefs.

Eren takes in the sight of his shirtless physique. The high school graduate's muscles might be less big and his chest might be less broad, but his body is still to die for. Emerald eyes take in the sight of Levi's member next. For a short guy, he packs a pretty big package.

"You're perfect too, Levi." Eren tells him.

The raven doesn't respond, but the blush on his face tells the brunette everything.

Finally, Eren climbs on top of him. He spreads his cheeks and let's Levi's member slide in between the crack. He rocks back and forth.. The 21 year old watches the 18 year old's brows furrow and his eyes grow half-lidded.

"Shit Eren, please let me enter you already." He begs.

The brunette nods, wanting Levi inside just as badly. He reaches back to grab the erection and directs it to his entrance. Heading in, Levi hisses as his dick tries to push into the tight walls of Eren. Eren whimpers while sinking down.

When his cheeks meet the pelvis, he sits there for a couple of seconds. The college student inhales and exhales. Levi watches Eren grip the ends of his sweater and bring it to his mouth. Tan hands rest on the raven's bare stomach. At last, Eren leans forward before finally bringing his ass up and slamming it back down.

"Fuck..." Levi groans.

Shifting the pace, Eren proceeds to lift his ass and sink back down over and over repeatedly. Gray eyes peer into his crush's face. Emerald eyes shake with pleasure and muffled cries of pleasure escape his mouth. Levi groans at the sight. He's never seen somebody enjoy fucking themselves so much.

Suddenly, the raven grips the brunette's hips. Levi thrusts upwards, hitting Eren right in his prostate. His eyes widen as he flies forward, putting his pecs, breasts if you will, in Levi's face. Lust filled orbs dart between the two pink buds while he pistons his hips up.

Each thrust hits that sensitive spot dead on. A tongue flies out and goes back and forth between the nipples, sucking and teasing them equally. Eren's body goes limp from the overstimulation. Levi moves his hands to his soft ass. He grips the cheeks, guiding the movement with his thrusts.

Muffled whines flow through his ears. Those sounds...those expressions...his body. Eren is perfect. So damn perfect and Levi wants to let him know that everyday.

"Be mine, Eren." He whispers in his ear. "Please be mine."

Suddenly, the brunette's hips start moving back in time with the thrusts. Levi bites down on his bottom lip to stop from moaning loudly. Looking up, he sees that the 21 year old is crying from the pleasure. Small grunts escape the raven as he reaches up to wipe away his tears.

With his other free hand, Levi wraps it around Eren's member. He strokes it quickly and turns his hand just right. Eren's eyes screw shut, his back arches in, and a final muffled scream comes from him. The brunette's liquid coats Levi's hand and his stomach.

Levi's eyes roll back as he buries himself completely in Eren's tight heat. His body goes stiff as he comes inside the older male. The 18 year old proceeds to pant and Eren releases his grip on his own sweater to join him.

"That was...amazing." Eren tells him, "The best...sex...I ever...had."

Gray eyes widen. "Seriously?"

"Seriously." He chuckles at his reaction, "No one has ever made love to me before and you just set the bar so high, that I don't think anyone will ever come close."

Levi doesn't look over that last part. "Nobody will get the chance to come close." The raven reiterates.

Eren goes silent for a second. He looks at the high school graduate below him like he is thinking about something.

"How long has this...crush on me existed Levi?" Eren suddenly asks.

Gray eyes revert to a wall. Once again, the raven feels heat enter his cheeks. "Since the first day we met. Then you left that year and I was still stuck on you for the remaining days and the next year. I managed to bury it junior and senior year because it's not like I had a real chance to begin with. Suddenly, you come crashing through the door again and I remembered all over again, why I had it bad for you." He explains.

Levi brings himself to look at Eren. The older male is staring down at him with such fondness. "You've been waiting forever, huh?" He asks with a sweet smile.

"I have a few gray hairs for proof." The raven nods.

Eren laughs genuinely. That's when he realized that laugh hasn't changed over the years. It sounds just as heavenly as when he first heard it.

"Well, I can't make you wait any longer." The brunette says, "I'll be yours, Levi."

It's Levi's turn to go all wide-eyed and smile so hard like he just won the jackpot. 

"But I gotta warn you, this work of art has a couple of ugly blotches on it." Eren admits. 

"And you still aren't any less perfect to me, Eren." Levi says truthfully. 

Even after what they just did, the 21 year old still covers up his face to hide his embarrassment. "Goddamnit, why are brats these days so good with words?" 

The 18 year old chuckles and wraps his arms around his new lover's waist. Placing his head on his chest, he can feel Eren's heart racing. After hopelessly crushing on the man for years, the man has finally become his boyfriend. 

Levi is still a brat after all, so he has to be guided from here on out. Eren doesn't seem discouraged by this though. For the last couple of years, the brunette has been the light in the raven's dark world. Despite being so bright, even the sun cowers behind clouds from time to time. 

Now Levi needs to provide light in Eren's world. It won't be easy since he isn't the most enthusiastic and cheerful person, but he is willing to try for Eren. He has always been willing to go above and beyond for him.


End file.
